o melhor que pode acontecer
by Ferfa
Summary: Alternativamente: três vezes que Sirius tentou sutilmente seduzir Remus e uma vez em que ele acidentalmente conseguiu. Sirius/Remus.


**o melhor que pode acontecer**

Sirius lembrava-se perfeitamente bem do dia que percebeu que estava apaixonado por Remus.

O dia começara como todos os outros. As corujas estavam piando do lado de fora, fazendo corujices enquanto esperavam a hora de entregarem cartas. O sol estava brilhando com todo seu esplendor. Os elfos-domésticos trabalhavam a todo vapor na cozinha. E Sirius ia relutantemente abrindo os olhos, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro meio babado.

Pelo menos era essa a história que ele gostava de contar – tirando a parte da baba, é claro –, quando na verdade tudo acontecera numa fria manhã de novembro, na qual o sol estava longe de brilhar, as corujas estavam tentado se aquecer no apiário, e os elfos se arrastavam sonolentos pela cozinha.

Mas qual era a vantagem de ser uma pessoa tão imaginativa, se Sirius tivesse que se contentar com o jeito que as coisas realmente aconteciam?

O ponto não era como estava o tempo lá fora, e sim o quanto o coração de Sirius aqueceu-se naquele momento. O momento que ele, já sentado na mesa da Grifinória, – com James de um lado, Peter do outro e Remus à sua frente – percebeu que estava apaixonado por um dos seus melhores amigos.

Foi uma daquelas realizações fáceis, como era lembrar-se de algo que tinha acontecido há muito tempo ou notar algo em seu corpo pela primeira vez (as três pintinhas que ele tinha na mão, a falha em seu crânio bem no meio da testa, seu joelho esquerdo ser meio torto).

Remus estava completamente concentrado em seu muffin de mirtilo, levando pedacinhos à boca ao invés de mordê-lo. Não era uma cena incomum, ou sensual, ou qualquer coisa que deveria prender a atenção de Sirius; mas algo no jeito que Remus parecia tão atento àquele ordinário muffin, tão distraído aos adolescentes barulhentos ao seu redor, tão... _Remus_ – fez o coração de Sirius disparar.

E foi aí que aconteceu. Tudo ficou claro, como se um _Lumus _tivesse sido dito diretamente em seu cérebro. Talvez Sirius tivesse até deixado escapar um pequeno _Ah_, porque logo em seguida Remus mudou o foco do muffin para ele, e com a boca meio cheia perguntou:

"Que foi?"

"Quê?"

"Você 'tá me encarando com cara de peixe morto", Remus explicou, engolindo o muffin.

"Ah, não, eu..."

Ficar sem palavras era algo tão raro de acontecer que ele ficou ainda mais surpreso. Remus o deixava sem palavras, isso só podia significar algo sério e grande e profundo. "É sono, só isso."

O que pareceu uma desculpa convincente o suficiente, já que Remus deu de ombros e voltou para seu café da manhã.

Desde então, o coração de Sirius parecera ganhar vida própria sempre que estava ao redor de Remus, disparando e subindo e descendo por seu estômago sem que Sirius pudesse fazer nada para controlá-lo.

No auge dos seus catorze anos, ele nunca tinha se apaixonado, a menos que sua quedinha por Persian Ryan contasse. Quando era mais novo, Sirius passara três meses juntando sua mesada para poder comprar o uniforme oficial de Ryan, e tinha um pôster em tamanho real do batedor em seu quarto em Grimmauld Place.

No pôster, Ryan sorria radiante, acenando com uma mão e exibindo a taça que os Wimbourne Wasp haviam ganhado naquele ano com a outra. Sirius tivera algumas tarde divertidas na companhia daquele pôster.

Exceto que Ryan não contava, não de verdade, porque Ryan era um jogador de Quadribol, alguém que Sirius provavelmente nunca conheceria, enquanto Remus estava _ali_.

Remus era real e estava ao seu alcance – às vezes _tão_ perto, apoiando distraidamente uma mão em seu ombro, deitando em seu colo enquanto estava completamente concentrado em um livro terrivelmente longo e indescritivelmente chato sobre as origens de feitiços, que Sirius perdia o ar.

Mesmo sem ter ideia do que fazer, Sirius sabia que tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_. Que eventualmente descobriria o que era. Sua única certeza é que Remus ficaria completamente lisonjeado em saber que Sirius Black estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele. Quem não ficaria?

* * *

**01. O animal interior**

"Você já pensou que talvez ele não esteja interessado?", foi a primeira coisa que Peter disse, assim que Sirius contou para ele, na esperança de escutar boas ideias.

"... não?"

Peter deu um longo suspiro, olhando para Sirius como se ele fosse uma criança de três anos, incapaz de tomar um sorvete sem se lambuzar. Sirius não conseguiu evitar sua irritação. _Não estar interessado_, até parece que Peter diria uma coisa daquelas para James.

Depois de um minuto inteiro suspirando, Peter continuou:

"Você não pode esquecer que o Remus é o Remus. O que significa ser uma pessoa extremamente simpática e atenciosa e adorável– É, 'tô entendendo de onde surgiram seus sentimentos... Mas também com uma completa incapacidade de ir direto ao ponto e com um grande, _grande_ complexo de inferioridade."

Meio à contragosto, com a irritação misturando-se a um leve ciúmes por Peter achar Remus _adorável_, Sirius pegou-se completamente concentrado no que o outro estava dizendo. Peter podia ser devagar para aprender feitiços e lembrar-se de acontecimentos históricos, mas tinha um jeito especial em interpretar pessoas.

"Se você for direto demais, provavelmente vai assustá-lo, e nós não queremos que ele entre no modo 'sou-um-lobisomem-e-não-mereço-amor'. Convenhamos que sutileza não é o seu forte, mas você vai ter que tentar. Com algo discreto, porque ele não gosta de ser o centro das atenções."

Sirius estava prestando mais atenção em Peter do que jamais prestara em qualquer aula, tomando notas mentalmente. Sutil. Discreto. Evitar induzir o modo auto-piedade.

"Talvez", Peter continuou, depois de um momento de reflexão. "você devesse demonstrar interesse em algo que o Remus gosta. Estudar, por exemplo."

Sirius não conseguiu conter sua expressão de horror ao ouvir aquela palavra. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, Sirius Black se interessaria por estudar. O conhecimento vinha a ele, e não ele ao conhecimento. E se tinha uma pessoa que sabia muito bem disso, essa pessoa era Remus, por todas as tentativas frustradas que o garoto tivera no primeiro ano tentando despertar o interesse acadêmico em Sirius e James.

Logo o sinal anunciando o fim do horário de almoço tocou, e Peter apressou-se para juntar seus livros e correr para a aula de Aritmância. Sirius, com seu horário vago, atravessou Hogwarts até o campo de Quadribol, jogando-se à beira do gramado e distraidamente observando os jogadores treinando.

James só percebeu o amigo lá embaixo depois de marcar seu quinto gol, acenando de sua vassoura e quase sendo atingido por um balaço. Sirius riu, soprando um beijinho zombeteiro para ele. Normalmente ele adoraria prestar atenção nas novas táticas do time e admirar a destreza com que James voava, mas naquela tarde tinha assuntos mais urgentes para preocupar-se.

Peter tinha dado uma dica importante: explorar interesses em comum entre Remus e ele. Os dois, é claro, tinham centenas de interesses em comum, senão não seriam melhores amigos, mas a maioria deles envolvia também James e Peter.

Sirius precisava pensar em alguma coisa só _deles_, algo que criasse um laço tão único que Remus não teria outra escolha a não ser casar-se com Sirius.

Passou a tarde inteira pensando, arrastando-se do campo para a aula dupla de Feitiços para a aula de McGonagall, na qual perdeu cinco pontos por estar distraidamente rabiscando corações em um pergaminho quando deveria estar transfigurando um bulê em um coelho.

James, como sempre se intrometendo no que não deveria, espichou-se para espiar por cima do ombro de Sirius e notou o pergaminho. Como não poderia deixar de ser, teve que fazer o inconveniente comentário de "Uhhh, alguém está apaixonado!".

Seu tom era claramente de brincadeira, mas foi o suficiente para ativar um _alerta vermelho _na mente de Sirius. Ele sentiu todo o ar sumindo de seus pulmões e instintivamente fingiu tossir, esperando que o barulho fizesse todo mundo ao redor esquecer o que James acabara de dizer. O que na verdade foi completamente idiota, pois só atraiu mais atenção para ele.

Remus, que estava bem ao seu lado e até então concentrado em seu coelho com uma alça no lugar do fucinho, virou-se para encará-lo. Duas garotas da Corvinal, atrás deles, cochicharam alguma coisa e começaram a rir. Peter arregalou os olhos, discretamente olhando de Sirius para Remus, antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar para seu bulê, que tinha sido destroçado.

Mas, sendo Sirius, ele logo retomou o controle da situação, usando todo o poder da sua mente para impedir suas bochechas de corarem. "Por você, sempre", retrucou, apertando as bochechas de James.

O que aparentemente era um gesto inapropriado para a sala de aula, fazendo-os perder mais dez pontos.

Sirius adoraria contar para James que sim, ele estava muitíssimo apaixonado. Tão apaixonado que tinha escrito lindos sonetos de ode ao amor em sua mente. Mas, por mais que amasse James com todo seu coração e detestasse esconder algo dele – o que só tinha acontecido uma vez antes –, James tinha a sutileza de um trasgo montanhês e um carinho especial por envergonhar publicamente as pessoas. Péssimos traços de personalidade, na situação delicada em que Sirius se encontrava.

Distraído por tudo que estava acontecendo e pela injustiça de perder dez pontos por uma demonstração legítima de afeto, Sirius não teve tempo para notar a reação de Remus a tudo aquilo. Que não tinha passado de um discreto levantar de sobrancelha e o pensamento diário de "Meus amigos são idiotas" antes que ele voltasse para a tarefa.

E Sirius continuou pensando enquanto estava deitado na cama, mas dessa vez em coisas um pouco diferentes, sem perceber que tinha se esquecido de usar um feitiço silenciador até levar um travesseiro na cara e James grunhir _Pelo amor de Merlin, controle seus hormônios_.

* * *

Se por um lado Sirius adorava pensar e planejar coisas, por outro precisava colocá-las logo em prática antes que ficasse entediado.

Três dias tinham se passado desde a conversa com Peter, muitas introspectivas horas de reflexão, e absolutamente nenhuma ideia proveitosa, o que estava afetando imensamente seu ego.

Afinal, ele era Sirius Black, um dos descobridores de passagens secretas em Hogwarts, um dos garotos que estava secretamente trabalhando para ser um Animago; ele podia fazer tudo–

Seus pensamentos megalomaníacos foram interrompidos porque, finalmente, ele tinha encontrado um bom plano. Muito superior a pedir por aulas particulares de poções, que até então era sua melhor alternativa.

Animagia, esse era o caminho.

Com suas energias renovadas e a fé em suas próprias capacidades intelectuais restauradas, Sirius estava pronto para agir.

Naquela noite, foi dormir mais cedo que todos os outros, para despertar com o melhor dos humores e ter tempo o suficiente para se arrumar. Em vinte e quatro horas, Remus estaria em seus braços, _realmente_ em seus braços, e não como estava há meia hora, com os pés jogados no colo de Sirius enquanto terminava um dever.

Eles seriam o casal mais poderoso de Hogwarts, andando orgulhosamente pelos corredores de mãos dadas e escondendo-se em armários de vassouras no meio das aulas, e nem McGonagall tiraria pontos deles por gestos inapropriados, pois até ela estaria encantada com tanto amor.

Então Sirius dormiu o mais tranquilo dos sonos, acordando antes do despertador tocar, cantarolando durante o banho. Vestiu sua melhor camisa, alinhou seu uniforme, passou o perfume que geralmente usava somente para as visitas em Hogsmeade. Seu cabelo estava impecável, ainda mais impecável do que o normal.

Talvez algumas pessoas desmaiassem ao vê-lo casualmente andando pelos corredores.

Remus, por outro lado, acordou atrasado depois de chutar seu despertador trouxa para o outro lado do quarto, arrastando-se para o banheiro e mal tendo tempo para escovar os dentes, muito menos pentear o cabelo. Colocou o uniforme rapidamente e correu para o Salão Principal, sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória com a gravata desalinhada e a testa brilhando de suor.

Aos olhos de Sirius, ele estava perfeito.

"Bom dia!", o garoto desejou com o sorriso que geralmente usava para livrar-se de problemas.

"Pra quem?", retrucou Remus, colocando um pergaminho na mesa e procurando algo em sua mochila.

"Ah, Remus, olhe que dia lindo!", disse Sirius, apontando para o teto do Salão. Estava chuviscando e o céu estava cinza. Remus finalmente achou o que estava procurando, sua pena e seu tinteiro, e começou a escrever algo enquanto tentava comer um pedaço de torta.

"Achei que tinha terminado essa merda de relatório, mas só de manhã eu percebi que tinha feito um erro _monstruoso_, inverti as datas da abolição da escravidão dos duendes com–"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, até parece que o Binns lê alguma coisa", interrompeu Sirius antes que fosse tarde demais e Remus entrasse em um dos seus terríveis surtos acadêmicos. Com a proximidade dos N.O.M's – proximidade aos olhos dele, pois ainda faltavam séculos – ele estava ainda pior.

"E você tem tempo o suficiente para corrigir", acrescentou, para demonstrar que o que era importante para Remus também era importante para ele. Mesmo que não fosse.

James e Peter estavam alheios aos dois, entretidos em sua própria conversa sobre Quadribol, com James contando animadamente todos os detalhes da preparação para o último jogo antes das férias de Natal.

Cinco minutos depois, quando Remus parecia ter feito as correções necessárias e estava guardando seu material novamente, Sirius viu ali sua oportunidade.

"Ei, Remus, o que você vai fazer depois das aulas?", perguntou o mais casualmente possível.

Remus olhou-o daquele jeito estranho que sempre olhava quando não conseguia entender a linha de raciocínio dos outros.

"... ler, provavelmente? Estudar? Humilhar o James no snap explosivo? A vida é imprevisível, Sirius."

"É porque eu queria, hum...". Ele olhou teatralmente ao redor, antes de aproximar-se do amigo e baixar o tom de voz. "Conversar com você sobre seu... hum, probleminha peludo, e o que nós estamos fazendo para ajudar seu probleminha peludo."

"... quê?"

Sirius engoliu sua frustração. Francamente, do que adiantava todo seu dom com as palavras, se as pessoas não o acompanhavam? "Animagia", disse somente movimentando os lábios.

Foi a vez de Remus olhar de um lado pro outro, antes de murmurar _Shhh _nervoso, como se qualquer pessoas no Salão inteiro estivesse minimamente interessado no que estavam dizendo. Remus normalmente mandaria Sirius falar logo o que queria, mas como aquele era um Assunto Secreto, o mais secreto de todos os assuntos, concordou em encontrá-lo na Sala Precisa depois das aulas.

O pensamento dele e Remus juntos na Sala Precisa foi o suficiente para que ele passasse o dia inteiro de bom humor. O suficiente para cumprimentar Snivellus cordialmente na aula de Poções, o que fez tanto ele, quanto James, olharem para Sirius como se este tivesse batido a cabeça na quina da cama.

Quando o último sinal tocou, Sirius já estava com todas suas coisas arrumadas e pronto para ir para a Sala Precisa. Se James ficou incomodado pelo amigo ter _outro compromisso_ e não poder assistir ao treino, disfarçou bem, e de qualquer forma Peter estava ao seu encalço pronto para incentivá-lo o quanto fosse necessário.

Sirius e Remus andaram até a Sala Precisa em silêncio, próximos o suficiente para seus braços trombarem de vez em quando, o que Sirius encarou como um claro sinal do Universo de que um romance estava prestes a surgir entre eles, e ignorando que proximidade física também era uma grande parte da relação que tinha com James e Peter.

"O que você quer falar?", Remus perguntou assim que entraram na Sala. A pergunta podia parecer meio impaciente, mas seu tom foi suave.

Sirius esforçou-se para voltar sua atenção à realidade, aos livros sobre Animagia espalhados pelo chão, às formas de animais desenhadas na parede, aos espelhos que iam do teto ao chão, nos quais os garotos passavam horas olhando para si mesmos e tentando despertar seus animais interiores. Em sua mente, seus braços já estavam em torno da cintura de Remus.

Ele sentiu-se ansioso, percebendo que todos seus planos não tinham sido suficiente para prepará-lo para o momento de verdade. Suas bochechas esquentaram, e foi difícil recuperar sua linha de raciocínio.

_Seja sutil_, uma voz ecoou baixinho em sua mente.

"Er, eu... Sabe, Remus, odeio admitir isso, mas estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em me conectar ao meu animal interior", disse. O que era uma pequena mentira – fechar os olhos e encontrar o cão negro que um dia ele seria tornara-se tão natural que Sirius quase acreditava que ele era _destinado_ a tornar-se um Animago – em nome de um bem maior.

Remus deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. Era extremamente raro Sirius admitir alguma fraqueza. Mas era uma fraqueza imaginária, então não importava de verdade, e Sirius sabia o quanto Remus amava ajudar as pessoas, principalmente se envolvesse longas conversas filosóficas e reflexivas.

"Então pensei que talvez fosse pudesse me ajudar, já que você também está tentando se conectar mais com o... você sabe, er, o lobisomem", Sirius concluiu, sentindo-se desconfortável de repente.

A conversa tinha soado perfeitamente aceitável em sua mente, mas, pensando naquele momento, talvez Remus ficasse incomodado. Licantropia não era seu assunto preferido.

E Remus realmente pareceu incomodado, mas só por um instante.

"Eu... eu não sei, Sirius", disse depois de um minuto inteiro de silêncio. "Na Lua Cheia, é como se eu estivesse trancado dentro de uma jaula dentro de mim mesmo, e é como se eu tentasse... fazer uma ponte, ou coisa assim? Entre minha jaula e uma força muito maior que está me controlando.

"É impossível efetivamente andar pela ponte, pelo menos por enquanto, mas só de ver que esse caminho existe já é mais fácil me manter mais... humano."

Remus estava realmente sendo filosófico e reflexivo, e Sirius sentiu-se mal por estar usando o momento só como uma desculpa para fins menos nobres.

"Ponte, ahn?", murmurou, baixando a cabeça.

"Nos primeiros anos, eu tentava tanto, tanto lutar contra o lobo. Na esperança de conseguir expulsá-lo de dentro de mim. Mas agora... Agora comecei a pensar que é melhor aceitá-lo, porque só assim tenho alguma chance de controlá-lo. E mesmo que a poção me deixe dócil, a falta de _controle_ sob mim mesmo é... é terrível.

Então talvez, não sei, talvez você esteja tendo dificuldade em deixar algo externo tomar seu corpo e sua mente? Mesmo que seja uma ação voluntária, ainda assim é uma perca de controle, de certa forma."

Remus era a pessoa mais inteligente que Sirius já conhecera, decidiu naquele momento, tendo dificuldade em prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse o jeito que a boca de Remus mexia e o modo que gesticulava suas mãos enquanto falava, como se o movimento ajudasse-o a encontrar as palavras que queria, com pequenas pausas quando não conseguia pensar na melhor maneira de explicar algo.

Sirius só queria concordar com tudo que Remus dizia. Para sempre.

Era uma das raras ocasiões em que estava escutando muito mais do que falando. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo, e percebeu que talvez eles não saíram dali como namorados, que as coisas tinham tomado outro rumo, mas que ainda assim seu plano tinha valido a pena.

Ele não se lembrava de nenhuma vez que tinha ouvido Remus falar tanto sobre sua licantropia, de maneira tão sincera, nem mesmo com James e Peter, nem mesmo quando os quatro tinham decididos que realmente iam tornar-se Animagos.

Em algum momento, os dois tinham deitado no chão, encarando a pintura estrelada no teto da Sala – a constelação de Canis Major fora cortesia de James –, com a conversa fluindo tão maravilhosamente que Sirius não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro lugar que gostaria de estar.

E era isso.

Aquilo era algo só deles.

* * *

**02. Passagens secretas são túneis muito estreitos**

Mesmo que sua primeira tentativa não tivesse funcionado, literalmente falando, ainda assim tinha sido um importante passo na missão que Sirius tinha de sutilmente ganhar o coração de Remus. Então seu plano não havia falhado, e Sirius continuava a ser o mesmo gênio de sempre.

Entre longas conversas na Sala Precisa e acompanhar os treinos de James, duas semanas passaram antes que Sirius percebesse. Dezembro chegou e o frio ficou mais intenso, o que era uma ótima desculpa para sentar-se à beira da lareira tão perto de Remus que estava quase em seu colo.

"As coisas estão progredindo?", Peter perguntou um dia, enquanto os dois esperavam, no vestiário da Grifinória, James sair da ducha.

"Perfeitamente", Sirius disse prontamente, sem precisar de maiores explicações sobre o que estavam dizendo, afinal naqueles tempos Remus era praticamente o único ocupante de sua mente.

"É, dá pra perceber que tem algo... diferente entre vocês", disse Peter em seu tom sério. Era tão raro Peter conversar sobre coisas sentimentais sem ser debochadamente, que Sirius sentiu-se estranhamento orgulhoso.

"Você vai ver, Pete, nós vamos nos casar e ter cinco filhos e ter uma casinha em Godric's Hollow com espaço o suficiente para um campo de Quadribol e –"

"Você vai casar com quem?", interrompeu James, que tinha acabado de sair do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal.

Sirius e Peter trocaram um breve olhar de _Oops_. Sirius suspirou dramaticamente, endireitando sua coluna para parecer mais solene, antes de começar sua história.

Concentrar-se o suficiente para contar tudo para James, enquanto este se arrumava, foi um pouquinho mais difícil do que Sirius gostaria – afinal, aquele era _seu_ momento –, mas James compensou sendo... James, com suas reações exageradas e animação instantânea.

"Você tem que contar logo pra ele, Padfoot!", disse, usando o apelido que inventara assim que Sirius contara que achava que seu Animago seria um cão, mas ainda soava estranho aos ouvidos dos meninos. Mas James era extremamente orgulhoso de sua capacidade de criar apelidos.

"Você poderia enviar flores que se abririam e declamariam um poema, ou– ou fazer uma serenata no meio do Salão Principal, bem na hora do jantar, ou eu poderia usar minha vassoura para escrever uma mensagem especial nas nuvens!"

"Er, James, todas essas ideias soam brilhantes, mas você não acha que...", Sirius não sabia como dispensar a ajuda do amigo sem chateá-lo.

"Remus iria odiar todas essas coisas e nunca mais iria querer olhar pra cara do Sirius", disse Peter diretamente.

"Ah", disse James, ofendido por um momento, antes de animar-se novamente. "Mas nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa! Eu quero ser o padrinho do primeiro filho de vocês, assim como você vai ser do meu, ok? Nem pense em me trair!"

Os garotos estavam tão distraídos conversando sobre o futuro maravilhoso que estava à frente de Sirius e Remus – mesmo que Peter fingisse estar enjoado com tanto romantismo – que mal perceberam o sol se pondo, e que logo o jantar seria servido.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, Remus já estava lá, conversando com Lily Evans e usando seus livros para guardar lugar para os amigos.

"Onde vocês estavam?", perguntou, assim que os três se sentaram.

"Ah, 'cê sabe, a gente se distraiu conversando sobre o treino", mentiu Sirius. Cumprimentou Evans com um aceno, jogou as luvas no chão e serviu-se de um copo de chocolate quente, que pareceu aquecer seu corpo todo.

* * *

Se por um lado Sirius estava aliviado por James finalmente saber sobre seus sentimentos, por outro James parecia quase tão obcecado quanto ele, e queria ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira. Sirius sempre desconfiara que o amigo era romântico, mas nunca achara que era _tanto assim_.

Ao contrário de Peter, que logo se cansava se ouvi-lo, James queria saber todos os detalhes dos novos encontros secretos na Sala Precisa. Sirius não contava muito do que Remus dizia, mas mais de como eles se comportavam, e de como os dois ficavam tão entretidos um com o outro que o mundo poderia estar sendo destruído lá fora e eles nem perceberiam.

"É praticamente um conto de fadas, querido James", disse Sirius.

"Existirão peças e peças sobre vocês, meu caro Padfoot", disse James, sorrindo afetuosamente e bagunçando os cabelos de Sirius, para seu desespero. "Mas você sabe que, er, eventualmente vai ter que fazer _alguma coisa_, 'né?"

"Mas estou fazendo! Milhares de coisas!", retrucou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

"Eu particularmente acho que Remus ia adorar receber flores cantantes."

O problema é que, depois da sua inicial dose de coragem, Sirius tinha percebido que dizer certas coisas era deveras complicado. Nunca parecia ser o momento certo, e nenhuma palavra parecia ser o jeito certo, e eles estavam em uma rotina tão confortável, com tanto tempo pela frente...

Sirius jamais admitiria para si mesmo que estava com medo.

E nem precisava, pois a próxima coisa que James disse foi:

"Você 'tá com medo de dar tudo errado, 'né?"

Sirius às vezes imaginava que talvez ele fosse feito de vidro, pela facilidade com que James e Peter e Remus conseguiam lê-lo.

"Não! Claro que não! Talvez você tenha perdido o memorando, mas Sirius Black não tem medo de nada! Bom, de algumas coisas, mas certamente não de entrar em contato com seus sentimentos mais profundos e expô-los para o mundo."

Mas palavras grandes ditas em tom solene não eram o suficiente para enganar James, que as usava com tanta destreza quanto.

"Deixa de ser bobo, Pad. Você é um menino besta e o Remus é... o Remus, eu entendo que pode ser meio complicado", disse James e, antes que Sirius pudesse protestar por ter sido tão claramente insultado, James levantou um dedo bem em seu rosto. "Mas nós te amamos do jeitinho que você é, e você não é _sempre_ besta, e o Remus também te ama, e eu _realmente_ quero ser padrinho do primogênito de vocês."

James mal tinha terminado seu inspirado discurso quando o sinal tocou, e foram longas horas antes que pudessem conversar novamente, dessa vez pelos espelhos, com Sirius cabulando seu horário de Runas Antigas enquanto James escapava de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Sirius escondeu-se em um armário, procurando uma posição confortável entre as capas guardadas ali.

"Mas eu tenho que ser _sutil_, James. E mostrar pra ele que não é o probleminha peludo que impedirá nosso amor."

James estava sentado sobre uma privada, com as pernas cruzadas por cima da tampa, o que destruía um pouquinho a expressão séria e reflexiva que tentava manter.

"Você poderia... hum, _fazer_ algo, ao invés de dizer?"

Sirius considerou todos os cenários que tinha imaginado, de Remus e ele se beijando pela primeira vez, meio estranho no começo até encontrarem a posição certa e se acostumarem um com o outro.

E por mais que um beijo surpresa soasse como uma ideia muito romântica para ele, não tinha certeza de que Remus se sentiria confortável. Talvez se ele fosse _tão_ irresistível a ponto de _Remus_ tomar a iniciativa...

"Padfoot, _calma_. Estou lendo na sua testa tudo que você deve estar pensando. Não é nada disso, ok?", James interrompeu seu momento imaginativo. "Você tem que criar uma situação de proximidade física, assim, _de verdade_. Como _acidentalmente_ se trancarem dentro de um armário de vassouras. Isso. E... e aí o resto vai fluindo. Com muita naturalidade. E vai ser tudo lindo."

"Ah, o tempo que passo imaginando o que eu e meu querido Remus faríamos em um armário de vassoura...", disse Sirius, em um tom sonhador, rindo quando James grunhiu e murmurou que ele gostava de saber os detalhes, mas nem tanto.

* * *

Enquanto Sirius pensava em como fazer para acabar trancado em um armário com Remus, o Universo comoveu-se com todo seu esforço e determinação, decidindo ajudá-lo.

Com a exceção de não ter providenciado um armário.

Era uma sexta-feira em que estavam especialmente entediados. James já tinha voltado do treino, o último antes do jogo em dois dias, e contado todos os detalhes sobre as estratégias táticas, e se gabado de ter marcado noventa pontos, e Remus estava fingindo roncar para tentar fazê-lo parar de falar.

A visita em Hogsmeade, no dia seguinte, fora suspensa por motivos não-esclarecidos, mas Peter cochichara que lera no Profeta Diário daquela manhã que um bruxo fora sequestrado no vilarejo.

"Isso é um absurdo!", reclamou Sirius, subindo em uma poltrona e estirando um braço. "Companheiros, não podemos nos calar diante dessa opressão!"

Outros alunos perto deles mal notaram o que Sirius estava dizendo, acostumado com os exageros do garoto. Peter e Remus rodaram os olhos, mas James, é claro, uniu-se ao amigo.

"Sim, eles não podem nos manter presos!", disse, também subindo na poltrona e segurando os ombros de Sirius para que os dois não caíssem. Sirius tentou equilibrar-se, sem muito sucesso, desmanchando sua pose. "Nós poderíamos, vocês sabem...", James continuou, agora sussurrando para que somente os amigos ouvissem.

Peter pareceu meio confuso, mas Remus entendeu na hora a sugestão.

"Não."

"Mas Remus..."

"_Não_."

"Mas eu preciso de ar fresco antes do jogo! E doces! Para me darem energia!"

"James, você tem tanta energia que é praticamente um reator", retrucou Remus. James murmurou um mal-humorado _não me venha com as suas trouxices_.

"Vocês estão falando do vocês-sabem-o-que no terceiro andar que leva a vocês-sabem-onde?", interrompeu Peter, e James concordou com a cabeça, animando-se novamente. "Ah, então eu voto sim, nós vamos definhar aqui."

"Também voto sim", disse Sirius.

"Bom, pequena lua, parece que você perdeu", disse James, estirando o indicador no rosto de Remus. Os outros levantaram uma sobrancelha com o apelido, mas James estava em mais um de seus momentos criativos. "Ei, nós temos um segundo apelido! Só faltam dois! _Moony_! Aww, é a sua cara!".

Ele pulou da poltrona, desequilibrando Sirius no processo, que caiu de joelhos no assento, e apertou as bochechas de Remus. "Moony, Moony, Moony, Moon", cantarolou.

As bochechas de Remus coraram, e ele deu um tapa na mão de James, levantando-se do chão bruscamente. "_Não_", repetiu muito seriamente. "Até aceito irmos para vocês-sabem-onde, mas definitivamente _não aceito_ o apelido."

"Nosso querido Moony com seu probleminha peludo...", incentivou Peter, em um tom sonhador.

E Sirius tentou resistir, mordendo o lábio inferior e o interior das bochechas, mas não conseguia controlar um sorriso. Talvez James _fosse_ bom para inventar apelidos, porque aquele definitivamente combinava com Remus.

"Você vai se acostumar, Moony", disse finalmente, saindo da poltrona e passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo, arrastando-o consigo para o quarto.

James pegou rapidamente a Capa de Invisibilidade, sempre em mãos para casos de emergência, e então os quatro saíram da Sala Comunal. Remus reclamou o caminho inteiro, deixando bem claro o quanto detestava todos eles, pelo menos até Peter dizer "Minha vó pode ser sua nova melhor amiga, 'cê soa igualzinho a ela".

Perdendo as contas de quantas vezes tinha sido ofendido em uma janela de meia hora, Remus finalmente calou-se.

Eles chegaram ao terceiro andar, previsivelmente vazio. Após uma rápida ronda pelo corredor, para verificar se Filch não estava por perto, os garotos pararam em frente à estátua da bruxa corcunda.

James foi o primeiro a interferir, antes do Universo. Enquanto Sirius procurava por sua varinha, ele disse:

"Ei, caras, acho que mudei de ideia."

"Quê?", os outros três murmuram em uníssono.

"Ah, porque, er... Bom, talvez seja melhor eu aproveitar para descansar, porque o treino hoje foi longo e tenho que estar... devidamente concentrado para o jogo? Sim, é isso. O jogo. Dormir muito. Essencial para um bom desempenho."

"James, que merda você 'tá–"

"E o Pete deveria me escoltar de volta à torre."

"Não! Eu quero ir pra Dedosdemel, James, para de ser idio–"

Peter parou no meio da frase, soltando um pequeno urro de dor, aparentemente acabando de levar uma cotovelada nas costelas. Foi então que pareceu entender a linha de raciocínio do outro. Sirius. Remus. Sozinhos. Em um túnel estreito. Dando um longo suspiro e se auto-congratulando pelo amigo fantástico que era, Peter finalmente concordou.

"Ok, James, entendo seu ponto", disse nada naturalmente. A expressão de Remus era de pura indignação.

Depois de alguns momentos muito confusos, Sirius pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha mesmo os melhores amigos do mundo inteiro, se estavam prontos a sacrificar uma ida clandestina à Dedosdemel para que ele pudesse ter uma chance com Remus.

"Qual é o problema de vocês?", retrucou Remus, ainda irritado com tudo que tinha acontecido. "Vocês me arrastaram até aqui para isso? Francamente."

"Bom, Mo– Remus, nós podemos ir, para não perder a viagem, e deixar os dois idiotas irem para a caminha cedo como os bons meninos que são", disse Sirius, tentando controlar sua ansiedade e voltando a procurar a varinha.

Remus pareceu desconfiado de tudo aquilo, mas antes que tivesse muito tempo para pensar, James já tinha empurrado a Capa em seus braços, apressando-se para as escadas com Peter. Sirius murmurou _Dissendium_ e a estátua virou-se.

E então, finalmente, os dois estavam romanticamente espremidos em um túnel.

Sirius liderou o caminho, repetindo para si mesmo que valia a pena escutar todas as reclamações de Remus, se a recompensa era as mãos do outro desnecessariamente em sua cintura, como se tivesse que ser guiado pelo caminho.

Tinham descoberto aquela passagem secreta no final do terceiro ano, mas pelo outro lado, pelo alçapão da Dedosdemel. A passagem fora imediatamente incluída no mapeamento que os meninos estavam fazendo da escola.

(Era uma longa história que envolvia Sirius talvez pensando que seria maravilhoso esconder-se na loja após o horário de fechamento, tendo a oportunidade de pegar tantos doces quisesse sem ter que pagar por isso – o que não era exatamente _roubo_, pois seus motivos eram nobres. Quanto menos dinheiro tivesse que pedir para seus pais, melhor. Mas um garoto tinha suas necessidades, e ele precisava dos seus doces. Depois de algumas horas, ele estava entediado e precisava ir ao banheiro e beber água e mal conseguia aguentar o cheiro de doce, e foi aí que descobriu o túnel no alçapão, e todos seus problemas foram resolvidos.)

Depois de quase vinte minutos andando meio agachados, com as costas de ambos gritando por alívio, chegaram ao alçapão. Sirius sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, com Remus pressionado contra suas costas, e puxou a alça lentamente.

Havia luz dentro da loja, mesmo quase duas horas após o horário de fechamento. Sirius escutou as vozes de uma mulher e um homem, discutindo rapidamente. Os meninos não podiam descer sem serem ouvidos, restando esperar no túnel até os adultos saírem da loja.

Sirius rapidamente entendeu o que aquilo significa, e devidamente agradeceu os astros por se compadecerem com sua situação.

"O que 'tá acontecendo?", cochichou Remus em seu ouvido. Sentiu todos seus pelos arrepiando-se com a proximidade.

"Er, não consigo escutar direito, mas esse cara e essa mulher estão conversando sobre alguma coisa", disse Sirius, cuidadosamente abrindo um pouco mais do alçapão para que pudesse ouvir melhor.

A mulher estava dizendo algo sobre feitiços de segurança, que aquele era só o começo de algo muito pior. Sirius interessou-se imediatamente, abaixando seu tronco e colocando a cabeça quase dentro da loja, o corpo de Remus acompanhando o movimento do seu.

"Cuidado!", alertou Remus. "Nós deveríamos voltar, Sirius, eu _avisei_ pra gente ficar quietinho–"

"_Shhh_", murmurou o outro, pensando se conhecia algum feitiço para ampliar sua audição. Não conhecia.

Os adultos estavam conversando sobre o sequestro que Peter tinha falado. E aparentemente estavam preocupados com a segurança tanto deles, como do vilarejo todo. A mulher soava mais urgente do que o homem, insistindo de que o sequestro não tinha sido por acaso.

"Você sabe que Barrett tem _conhecimentos especiais_, John. _Específicos_."

"E você acha o que, que alguém está com planos nefastos pra... pra o que, dominar o mundo?", retrucou o homem.

A essa altura, a curiosidade de Remus tinha superado sua irritação, e ele espremeu-se ao lado de Sirius para que também pudesse escutar. Suas cabeças estavam tão próximas que Sirius sentia a respiração do outro em sua bochecha, metade do corpo de Remus em cima do seu.

Túneis, Sirius amava túneis.

A discussão continuou por mais alguns minutos, até o homem – John – concordar que deveriam tomar medidas de segurança mais severas, mas sempre insistindo que a mulher, aparentemente sua esposa, não deveria se preocupar tanto.

"Amanhã tomamos todas as providências, a gente pode ir para casa agora, Liz? 'Tô sonhando com um banho de espumas desde a hora que sai da cama. Vem, amor."

Liz pareceu finalmente convencer-se. Os meninos ouviram passos de um lado para o outro, antes da luz ser apagada e uma porta abrir e fechar.

Sirius sentia-se tão intruso e tão importante, por ter ouvido uma conversa séria entre dois adultos que não faziam ideia de que eles estavam ali, que seu coração estava batendo um pouco mais forte. Ele vivia por momentos como aquele. Mesmo que não soubesse quem era Barrett, seus conhecimentos específicos, ou por que Liz estava tão preocupada.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos, para certificar-se de que os adultos tinham mesmo ido embora. "Vamos descer?", disse Sirius, e Remus rapidamente concordou com a cabeça, afastando-se para que Sirius tivesse espaço o suficiente para abrir o alçapão.

Seu cérebro ainda estava processando o fato de que Remus passara meia hora deitado em cima dele.

Sirius desceu sem dificuldades, acendendo sua varinha. Tirou as luvas, deixando-as em cima de um caixote, antes de estender uma mão para ajudar Remus. A Operação Doces foi rápida, com os garotos abrindo algumas caixas e enchendo os bolsos, antes de selá-las novamente.

Eles não trocaram uma palavra sobre o que tinham ouvido. Sirius normalmente sugeriria um rápido passeio em Hogsmeade, mas a noite estava esfriando e o sequestro de Barrett estava começando a assustá-lo.

Então os dois voltaram para o túnel, engatinhando novamente para Hogwarts. Após verificarem que o caminho estava desimpedido, os dois desceram e a estátua da bruxa caolha voltou ao seu lugar.

"Viu só, Moony, agora nós podemos ter uma festa do açúcar!"

Remus concordou, mas sem parecer ter prestado atenção no que o outro dissera ou registrar o novo apelido. Colado ao lado de Sirius, ele estava com a expressão fechada, como se estivesse em outro mundo.

"Ei", disse Sirius, parando de andar e delicadamente segurando o braço do amigo. "Que foi?"

Remus lentamente voltou para a realidade, olhando para Sirius como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

"Nada, é só que– Eu– O jeito que aquela moça estava falando, foi–". Sem terminar nenhuma sentença, Remus balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse para si mesmo que estava sendo exagerado. "Vamos voltar logo pra Torre, ok? Nós trabalhamos duro por esses doces."

Sirius decidiu não insistir no assunto. Poderiam conversar sobre aquilo outro dia, se o outro quisesse. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, antes de Remus respirar fundo e desviar o olhar.

E foi então que algo mágico aconteceu.

Remus tomou a mão de Sirius na sua, guiando-o até as escadas.

* * *

Sirius mal podia conter-se na manhã seguinte, esperando poder contar tudo que acontecera para James e Peter o mais rápido possível. Eles tinham andado de _mãos dadas_, e se aquilo não era um claro sinal de progresso, Sirius não sabia o que era.

"Mãos dadas, hein? Wow", disse Peter debochadamente, fazendo uma quase inexistente barba enquanto Sirius estava sentado na privada.

"Ei! É muito romântico, ok? E a iniciativa foi _dele_. E _ele_ ficou deitado em cima de mim quando nós estávamos no túnel. Ele me ama, Pete, anote o que 'tô dizendo."

"Talvez, cara, mas você não acha que esse... joguinho, ou que seja, não 'tá ficando meio chato? Talvez vocês devessem passar mais tempo estando efetivamente juntos do que ensaiando para ficarem juntos."

Sirius não conseguiu controlar a raiva borbulhando em seu estômago, porque ele tinha se _esforçado_ para chegar àquele ponto, e Peter podia tê-lo ajudado e escutado suas lamúrias de amor, mas isso não dava o direito dele dizer aquelas coisas para Sirius. Era tudo um processo muito complexo.

Mas antes que Sirius retrucasse com algo que provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde, a porta do banheiro foi aberta, e um sonolento James entrou, espreguiçando-se.

"Boooom dia!", desejou com seu habitual terrível bom humor matinal.

Sirius cruzou os braços, com expressão emburrada. Peter resmungou um "'Dia", enxugando o rosto com uma toalha e saindo do banheiro. James olhou de um amigo para o outro e deu de ombros, provavelmente decidindo que era cedo demais para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

**03. Sabedoria de família **

O sábado passou voando.

A ansiedade de James ia aumentando conforme as horas corriam, murmurando o quão crucial essa vitória era, para que pudessem jogar contra a Sonserina na segunda metade do campeonato, ao invés da muito mais forte Lufa-Lufa, mas a Cornival tinha o melhor goleiro em décadas e–

Sirius desconcentrara-se há muito tempo, automaticamente dando apoio moral ao amigo sem realmente registrar suas lamentações. Depois do jogo, no dia seguinte, seriam as férias de Natal e duas longas semanas antes todos voltassem à Hogwarts. Duas semanas longe de seus amigos e, pior ainda, com sua família.

Com os meninos aproveitando as últimas horas juntos, Sirius não teve nenhum momento a sós com Remus. E, mesmo que tivesse, seu humor estava bem longe do ideal para contar ao seu futuro marido o quão apaixonado ele estava.

Sirius assistiu ao jogo com Peter de um lado, Remus do outro. Ele e Peter gritavam palavras de incentivo o tempo todo, enquanto Remus observava o jogo silenciosamente, levando as mãos à boca a cada lance perigoso do time da Corvinal.

O pomo passou bem na frente deles duas vezes, mas tanto Preston, a apanhadora da Cornival, como Wilson, da Grifinória, estavam distantes demais perceberem. James marcara três, quatro, cinco gols, voando brilhantemente apesar do frio que cortava suas bochechas, aproveitando perfeitamente as brechas do goleiro rival.

A Grifinória estava cento e sessenta pontos na frente quando Preston acidentalmente pegou o pomo, que se encaixara perfeitamente na sua mão automaticamente estendida, acabando com as chances da Cornival.

Os garotos gritaram e se abraçaram e a Sala Comunal encheu-se de adolescentes animadamente cantando o hino da Grifinória enquanto bebiam uísque de fogo.

A viagem de trem, na manhã seguinte, foi mais silenciosa do que o usual. James, acumulando a exaustão dos treinamentos e do jogo, dormiu no momento que se sentou no banco. Nem mesmo sua cabeça, constantemente batendo no vidro da janela, pareceu incomodá-lo. Remus e Peter afundaram-se em livros, e para Sirius restou reorganizar sua coleção de figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate.

Não foi difícil achar Regulus na Plataforma, encostado sozinho em uma parede enquanto esperava pelo irmão. Sirius deu um último suspiro profundo antes de se aproximar, bagunçando seus cabelos como cumprimento.

"Que demora", reclamou Regulus, puxando o malão quase da altura dele. Ritz, sua corujinha, piou dentro da gaiola, como se concordasse.

_Ao contrário de você, eu tenho amigos para me despedir_, ficou preso na língua de Sirius. Regulus poderia ser um idiota, mas era também uma criança de doze anos e não havia por que ser desnecessariamente cruel. Ele tinha que se abrir para o espírito natalino de paz e harmonia, fora o conselho de James antes do último abraço.

"Vamos?"

Regulus deu de ombros, e os dois atravessaram a parede para King's Cross. O pai deles já estava esperando. Orion cumprimentou Regulus com um abraço rápido, e Sirius com um tapinha nas costas.

No caminho até Hank's Inn, aonde usavam a lareira para chegarem até Grimmauld Place, Regulus contava animadamente para o pai coisas que tinham acontecido em Hogwarts. Sobre as aulas de Poções e os treinos de Quadribol ("Keira disse que eu tenho altas chances de conseguir uma vaga no time ano que vem!") e suas aventuras pela Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Sirius não conseguia controlar seus bocejos, arrastando vagarosamente seu malão como se ele estivesse com o triplo do peso.

Como sobreviveria duas semanas longe seus amigos e de Hogwarts, era um mistério.

Finalmente chegaram à pousada, cujo dono era um amigo antigo de Orion. Com o pó de flu em uma mão, Sirius empurrou seu malão com a outra. Por um momento, parado na lareira, de frente para seu pai e seu irmão, perguntou-se o que aconteceria se ele dissesse qualquer outro lugar que não fosse Grimmauld Place, número doze.

Mas não disse.

Kreacher estava arrumando a mesa de jantar quando Sirius chegou.

"Minha mãe 'tá aqui?", foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, em um tom bem diferente da cordialidade com que tratava os elfos-domésticos de Hogwarts.

"Sr. Black", Kreacher cumprimentou com uma relutante reverência. "A sra. Black saiu com sua sobrinha mais velha."

Ah, ótimo. É claro que Bellatrix decidira juntar-se aos Black para as datas comemorativas, ao invés de enfiar-se no inferno com seu noivo igualmente detestável.

Sirius começou a carregar seu malão pela escada antes que seu pai ou Regulus chegassem, empurrando-o com dificuldade pelos degraus. Seu quarto estava do jeito que deixara em setembro. Persian Ryan sorriu e acenou ao ver seu ocupante entrar, mas Sirius não estava com humor para admirar moços bonitos, nem mesmo Ryan.

Jogou-se na cama, que estava com lençóis limpos cheirando a flores, e fechou os olhos por um momento, imaginando Remus deitado ao lado dele e resmungando sobre a quantidade absurda de deveres para aquelas duas semanas, o que aos ouvidos de Sirius soaria como música.

Depois se esticou até o malão, abrindo a bolsa da frente e pegando o espelho cuidadosamente guardado em um saquinho de veludo. Pensou em James aparatando com seus pais até a casa dos Potter, uma aconchegante casa de madeira perto de Manchester. James tinha um cachorro enorme, e o sr. Potter tinha um escritório forrado de livros, no qual fazia suas pesquisas, e a sra. Potter tinha uma sala só para guardar todas suas relíquias de Quadribol, incluindo uma réplica da Taça Mundial que ajudara a Inglaterra a vencer, em 1936.

Mas James provavelmente estava ocupado demais se preparando para a habitual viagem em família, para a qual Sirius sempre secretamente esperava ser convidado, mas nunca tinha sido.

Então colocou o espelho de volta ao saquinho, deixando-o ao lado da cama, e voltou a encarar o teto. Vinte minutos depois, tinha certeza que perderia a cabeça se ficasse mais um segundo sem fazer nada. Vestiu novamente suas botas, o casaco e as luvas, procurando no fundo do armário a câmera que tio Alphard lhe dera no seu aniversário de onze anos.

Sua mãe ainda não tinha voltado, seu pai estava fora de vista, mas Regulus sentado no tapete da sala, concentrado em montar um castelo de cartas. Assim que notou alguém passando pelo corredor, virou-se tão rapidamente que as cartas caíram.

"Aonde você vai?", perguntou, seus olhos indo do rosto do irmão para a câmera que carregava.

"Dar uma volta", o outro respondeu secamente.

Em menos de um minuto, antes que Sirius pudesse girar a maçaneta, Regulus estava também completamente agasalhado ao seu lado, olhando-o ansiosamente.

"Que foi?"

"Eu... eu também vou dar uma volta", Regulus disse em um tom decidido.

"Você vai se fo–". Mas Sirius inspirou. Espírito natalino, mentalizou. Expirou. "Ok, aonde vai dar a _sua_ volta?"

Regulus olhou de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que dizer.

"Aonde você vai dar a sua?"

"Por aí."

"É, eu também."

"Você não tem nada pra fazer, hein, Regulus? Não tem _vergonha_ de andar por aí com seu irmão grifinório?", disse Sirius, perdendo a paciência. Tudo que ele queria era que essas duas semanas passassem o mais rápido possível, com o mínimo de contato com seus familiares.

"Não sou eu que tento renegar minha família de qualquer jeito", retrucou Regulus, por um momento parecendo muito mais sábio do que o garoto bobo que era.

E Sirius não podia negar que o mais novo _tinha_ um bom ponto, pois era geralmente ele que ignorava Regulus nos corredores de Hogwarts, não o contrário. Mas... mas era totalmente justificável, porque Regulus decidira ficar do lado _deles_.

Com o ego ferido demais para continuar discutindo, Sirius abriu a porta e os dois saíram. Andaram em silêncio pela vizinhança, Sirius tirando fotos das lojas e dos cafés trouxas, de um gato que passara correndo para entrar em um beco. Regulus ia chutando uma pedrinha ao seu lado, olhando de canto de olho para o mais velho, de vez em quando pensando em um comentário para fazer, mas engolindo suas palavras.

Se Sirius fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que sentia falta de ter contato com o irmão. Eles sempre tinham sido próximos quando crianças, antes de Sirius começar a perceber o quão fundamentalmente diferente era do resto da família.

Regulus ainda era ingênuo e caía em todas as brincadeiras que Sirius fazia. Ainda olhava para o mais velho com admiração, mesmo quando Sirius era terrível.

Quando Regulus escolheu fazer um comentário, foi:

"Você 'tá diferente".

Sirius afastou a câmera dos olhos, observando-o de cima à baixo.

"Eu _sou _diferente, pequeno Regulus. Um espécime tão único e especial que a ciência irá–"

"Ok, ok", interrompeu Regulus, acostumado demais com seus discursos falsamente pomposos para lhe dar atenção. "Eu quero dizer...", ele pensou por um momento. "Distraído? Em Hogwarts, sabe. Você não 'tá mais tentando chamar a atenção o tempo todo ou azarando qualquer sonserino que passe pelo corredor ou... sendo o você-Hogwarts de sempre."

"Você 'tá me seguindo ou coisa assim?", retrucou Sirius, tentando esconder seu incômodo por até seu irmão, com quem mal trocava duas palavras, ter notado uma mudança em seu comportamento. Os poderes do amor desconhecem limites, James havia alertado.

"Não, 'cê que é óbvio", disse Regulus, ficando emburrado e cruzando os braços.

Sirius considerou por um momento e chegou à conclusão que não tinha nada a perder. Arrastou o irmão para o café mais próximo, e os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa no fundo, aproveitando o alívio de estarem quentinhos depois de tanto tempo na rua.

"Regulus. Meu caro Regulus. Você ainda é novo demais para entender, mas quando se chega na minha idade–"

"'Cê vai me falar ou não?", o mais novo interrompeu novamente. Francamente, seus pais estavam falhando imensamente na educação dele.

"Eu me apaixonei pelo rapaz mais perfeito e inteligente e bonito da escola inteirinha, depois de mim e talvez do James, e meio que estou há semanas tentando contar pra ele."

"O baixinho ou o com cara de sofrido?"

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca, tentando expressar indignação em nome de seus amigos, mas não podia negar que talvez fossem boas descrições.

"O com cara de sofrido", respondeu.

Regulus murmurou um _Ohhh_, parando um momento para pedir um chocolate quente para a atendente, e voltando a encarar o outro analiticamente. "E quais foram suas tentativas até agora?"

Sirius contou a história inteira, desde a manhã ensolarada com pássaros cantando em que se percebera apaixonado, até os dois andando de mãos dadas pelo corredor. Omitindo detalhes que poderiam incriminá-los, é claro, e talvez acrescentando um ou outro que soavam quase verdadeiros em sua mente.

Regulus ouviu atentamente, bebericando seu chocolate quente e com uma mão no queixo, parecendo aqueles detetives de livros trouxas que ele lia escondido de Walburga. Quando Sirius terminou de falar, puxou o ar com força, pois mal parara para respirar nos últimos dez minutos.

"Bom, Sirius, eu acho que você fez tudo que poderia fazer, tirando _realmente_ fazer alguma coisa", foi o veredito de seu irmão.

Sirius soltou um grunhido frustrado.

"Todo mundo me diz isso! Mas é difícil, Regulus, você vai ver quando _você_ estiver nessa situação. E se é difícil para mim, que sou eu, imagina para os outros."

"Ei, você não é menos grifinoriamente corajoso por admitir que 'tá com medo de fazer merda, ok?", retrucou Regulus. Sirius a mesma sensação que frequentemente tinha com seus amigos, de ser feito de vidro, com todas suas verdades perfeitamente expostas.

"... ok. Eu só gosto muito dele e não quero estragar tudo", admitiu, porque estava frio e era Natal e ele não tinha energias para continuar fingindo que tinha tudo sob controle.

"Se o moço sofrido gosta de você, ele gosta de você, ué. Mesmo você sendo cabeça-dura desse jeito."

Apesar de estar completamente indignado com a grosseria gratuita, mesmo depois de ter sido tão _legal_ e tão sincero com a criança irritante que era seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo o jeito direto de Regulus o tranquilizava de alguma maneira.

Os dois terminaram suas bebidas em silêncio, enquanto a mente de Sirius trabalhava incessantemente.

"Você não vai contar pra mamãe que fui num café trouxa com você, 'né?", Regulus murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto voltavam para casa.

* * *

Kreacher começou a preparar o almoço de Natal, dois dias depois, ao raiar do sol, e Sirius despertou com um cheiro maravilhoso de comida. Walburga passara o tempo todo na cozinha, supervisionando o elfo e fazendo ameaças motivacionais.

Ainda deitado, em meio às cobertas perfeitamente aconchegantes, Sirius ouviu seus tios e suas primas chegarem, mas nem mesmo a ideia de encontrar Andromeda o fez sair da cama.

Regulus invadiu seu quarto quase ao meio-dia, sem bater na porta, e pulou na cama.

"Argh, que diabos...?"

"A Bellatrix 'tava me beliscando e agora minha mão 'tá toda vermelha", disse Regulus, mostrando a mão direita. "Ela disse que era uma brincadeira, mas só ela 'tava se divertindo, e toda vez que eu tentava escapar mamãe me olhava _daquele jeito_, e só consegui fugir agora".

Baixando o tom de voz, acrescentou: "Eu não gosto muito da Bella, quero que ela case logo e vá morar longe."

Sirius riu com a revelação, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão, que agora estava sentado em sua barriga. Regulus logo o arrastou para fora da cama, dizendo que Walburga estava perguntando por ele, e relutantemente Sirius deixou as cobertas e arrumou-se.

Após os cumprimentos e a usual seção de ofensas polidamente ditas por seus familiares, Sirius conseguiu escapar para o jardim com Andromeda, aonde ficaram conversando até serem novamente chamados por Regulus, anunciando que o almoço estava sendo servido.

Sirius correu os olhos pelos Black, todos sentados imponentementeao redor da mesa, enquanto Kreacher servia um a um. Narcisa e Bellatrix cochichavam em um canto, Andromeda educadamente ouvia Orion contando-lhe algo – mesmo que sua expressão fosse de óbvio tédio –, Cygnus e Druella falavam sobre os trabalhos no Ministério para Regulus.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Walburga por um momento. Ela sorriu cinicamente, o único jeito que sabia sorrir, e Sirius não conseguia pensar em algo mais oposto à _família_ do que aquelas destetáveis pessoas que o rodeavam.

Os dias se passaram vagarosamente. James encontrara tempo para conversar com o amigo, mesmo em sua viagem, o que ajudava bastante. No décimo dia, recebera uma carta de Peter, que não continha nada relevante – comentários sobre o torneio de Quadribol e histórias sobre Dermon, o tio de Peter que se juntara a um circo trouxa –, mas que soava tão incrivelmente familiar que Sirius teve vontade de chorar.

E finalmente, _finalmente_, chegou a hora de voltar para Hogwarts.

* * *

**04. Seja você mesmo**

Os quatro mal tinham pisado no Salão Principal, quando Sirius murmurou um apressado "Preciso falar com você" no ouvido de Remus. Talvez fosse apressado demais, talvez não fosse o momento ideal, mas ele sentia que ia explodir se não dissesse logo.

Nem mesmo Remus, que geralmente era o mais contido e discreto entre eles, conseguiu controlar os olhares de curiosidade que estava lançando para o outro. Sirius sabia bem os poderes das palavras _precisamos conversar_, e por um momento sentiu-se mal por deixar Remus ansioso, mas já estava feito.

Dumbledore lhes deu boas-vindas, desejando que os próximos meses letivos fossem tão produtivos e enriquecedores como os primeiros, e fazendo suas piadas estranhas que provavelmente ninguém entendia, mas todos riam por educação.

Sirius mal notou o tempo passar, com cada um de seus amigos contando as coisas incríveis que tinham acontecido naquelas duas semanas, e ele inventando uma coisa ou outra para não ficar de fora. E então seus estômagos foram enchendo-se, alguns alunos começaram a levantar-se, e Peter perguntou se eles não queriam ir para a Torre.

Remus olhou diretamente para Sirius, esperando algo.

Seu estômago afundou. Tinha sido uma má, uma péssima, terrível, horrorosa ideia ter dito aquilo para Remus. Sirius não estava pronto. Estava tão distante de pronto quanto poderia estar, e eles tinham _acabado_ de voltar, e se Remus tivesse conhecido alguém em sua vila por quem se apaixonara perdidamente?

Sirius engoliu em seco, tentando acalmar-se. _Honre sua casa, Sirius Black!_, repreendeu-se severamente.

"Er, se... se você e o James quiserem ir na frente, eu e o Remus vamos... a gente só precisa conversar rapidinho", disse mecanicamente.

Peter conseguiu disfarçar, mas James ficou de queixo caído, deixando bem claro sua animação e surpresa. Peter quase puxou-o pelos cabelos da mesa, arrastando-o pelo corredor, e Sirius só conseguiu desejar que tivesse doído bastante.

Os outros dois logo seguiram os amigos, mas Sirius delicadamente guiou Remus para um corredor vazio no térreo, ao invés de subirem as escadas.

O coração de Sirius estava em sua garganta, e seu estômago nos pés.

Remus estava absolutamente perfeito, como sempre, com uma cicatriz quase sumindo em seu pescoço e outra no braço. As únicas indicações da Lua Cheia, na semana anterior. Seus cabelos estava escondidos por um gorro vermelho, provavelmente costurado pela sra. Lupin. Seu uniforme, perfeitamente alinhado, enquanto Sirius já estava com três botões da camisa abertos e a gravata enfiada em seu bolso.

"Sirius?", disse suavemente.

"Eu meio que 'tô apaixonado por você."

E pronto. Sirius desejou por um momento que pudesse pegar as palavras no ar e engoli-las, mastigá-las, deixá-las para sempre trancadas em um baú dentro dele, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Agora Remus sabia, e Sirius nunca tinha se sentido tão vulnerável.

Por mais que quisesse, não teve coragem de manter contato visual com o outro, abaixando a cabeça para encarar seus pés logo depois de ter dito.

Depois do que pareceu três milênios se passando lentamente, Remus finalmente disse algo.

"_Meio_ que?"

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca, sem registrar as palavras direito. Quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça novamente, Remus tinha uma expressão serena, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso leve, aquele mesmo sorriso que reservava para quando Sirius estava sendo especialmente idiota, mas adorável ao mesmo tempo.

"Completamente! Não tem um espacinho de mim que não esteja enormemente apaixonado por você!"

Foi a vez de Remus desviar o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando controlar sua expressão.

"Há quanto tempo você 'tá tentando me dizer isso?"

"Faz séculos!", disse Sirius, sentindo todo seu nervosismo evaporar-se. Aquilo era um bom sinal, certo? Remus não saíra correndo, nem tinha mandado Sirius se foder, então _tinha _que ser bom. "E pedi pro James e pro Pete me ajudarem, mas 'cê sabe como os dois são inúteis, pelo menos pra essas coisas, e aí eu pensei e pensei até que cansei de pensar."

"Oh", foi tudo que Remus respondeu.

A mente de Sirius repentinamente entrou no modo _alerta vermelho_. Talvez aquilo não fosse nada bom, se Remus estar praticamente monossilábico fosse um indicativo. Talvez ele estivesse incrivelmente desconfortável, sem saber como dispensar um dos seus melhores amigos sem ser mal-educado ou ferir seus sentimentos.

Mas os sentimentos de Sirius já estavam feridos.

"Ah, _merda_. Merda, merda, merda, desculpa, Remus, eu não... argh, você não gosta de mim, 'né? Merda, eu _sabia_ que não deveria ter dito nada, mas achei que–"

Era como se algo tivesse se ativado na mente de Remus também, porque ele arregalou os olhos e segurou o punho de Sirius, que estava dando um passo para trás.

"Não! Não, Sirius, não é isso!", interrompeu, antes que a situação ficasse fora do controle. "Eu só 'tô... meio surpreso, é isso."

Sirius sentiu-se como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um daqueles sonhos nos quais caía de um penhasco. Ele honestamente não sabia mais quantas emoções fortes seu coração aguentaria.

"Sério? E eu achando que fosse meio óbvio."

Remus riu, corando.

"Um pouco. No começo, sabe, quando você de repente começou a inventar mil desculpas pra gente passar tempo sozinhos, pensei que talvez você go- gostasse de mim, mesmo sendo totalmente inverossímil que _alguém_ gostasse de _mim_, mas aí... aí você não dizia nada, e não fazia nada, então conclui que era impossível mesmo."

"Por mim, eu teria feito uma serenata na frente de toda Hogwarts! Mas o Pete me disse pra ser _sutil_ e discreto..."

Remus riu novamente. "Por Merlin, eu te odiaria _tanto_ se você fizesse qualquer declaração em público. Não, o Peter 'tava certo, desse jeito... desse jeito é melhor."

Naquele instante, Sirius teve duzentos por cento de certeza que as coisas estavam, afinal, correndo bem. Certeza essa confirmada quando Remus deu um passo em sua direção, entrando em seu espaço pessoal e segurando-o pela cintura.

E então eles estavam se beijando.

Sirius passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro, e imaginou fogos de artifício estourando ao redor deles, e sentiu como se estivesse flutuando. Hogwarts poderia desabar ao redor deles, mas nada o faria afastar-se de Remus, não agora que eles finalmente estavam se juntos.

Remus sempre se focava completamente no que estava fazendo, fosse um dever ou fosse sabotar uniformes sonserinos, enchendo-os de traças douradas, e era daquele jeito que estava beijando Sirius. Com calma e atenção, mesmo que o outro conseguisse sentir seu coração batendo tão forte como o seu.

Sirius cuidadosamente guiou-o até a parede, e agora era ele que estava segurando a cintura de Remus, enquanto o outro passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, e ele nem conseguiu preocupar-se em ficar despenteado. Aquela era definitivamente uma boa razão para ter seus cabelos destruídos.

Eles perderam a noção do tempo, juntos no corredor isolado, conversando sobre uma coisa ou outra entre os beijos. As vozes no Salão foram ficando mais e mais baixas, até escutarem as portas se fechando, os últimos passos subindo as escadas.

"É melhor a gente ir também", Remus murmurou em seu ouvido, aproveitando para morder sua orelha.

Sirius grunhiu, querendo continuar ali até o fim dos tempos.

"Vamos, Sirius, eu não quero começar o período com uma detenção, e a gente tem duas aulas de Poções logo de manhã."

"Mas Moony!..."

"Ei, eu vou continuar aqui amanhã, ok? E depois de amanhã, e depois, e depois, até você se cansar ou conseguir me irritar tanto que não terei outra escolher a não ser explodir sua cabeça."

"Wow, e eu pensando que você não fazia o tipo romântico!"

Remus riu, beijando sua bochecha, e estendeu a mão direita. Relutantemente, Sirius segurou-a, deixando-se ser guiado pelo corredor e pelas escadas e pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. De mãos dadas, eles atravessaram o Salão Comunal quase vazio, sem registrar os olhares surpresos dos colegas que ainda estavam ali, e entraram no dormitório.

James e Peter não estavam dormindo, é claro. Estavam sentados na cama de James, que contava animadamente coisas sobre sua viagem, mas ficou em silêncio assim que ouviu a porta abrir.

Remus soltou a mão de Sirius, indo direto para o banheiro.

Os amigos o encaram, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Não que precisasse, porque ele tinha notado o quão vermelha sua boca estava e as duas marcas visíveis em seu pescoço, além dos cabelos bagunçados e sua camisa mais abarrotada do que o normal.

"Noite proveitosa?", disse James, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Mas Sirius não tinha energias para contar nada, pelo menos não naquela noite. Sua cabeça ainda estava nas nuvens, e ele só conseguiu dar um sorriso torto e desejar uma boa noite para os amigos, dessa vez não se esquecendo de lançar um feitiço silenciador após fechar as cortinas ao redor de sua cama.

* * *

A nova frase preferida de Sirius era "ei, sabe o Remus, meu namorado?", antes de contar algo completamente comum que o outro tinha feito, mas que para ele soava como uma audaciosa odisseia. Ao que Remus levava uma mão à testa, repensando as escolhas que estava fazendo em sua vida, mas sem controlar um sorriso.

Tudo era absolutamente perfeito, tão melhor do que todas as histórias que Sirius tinha criado em sua mente. Remus era atencioso, e paciente, e divertido, e Sirius sentia que a qualquer hora iria explodir de orgulho por um garoto tão brilhante estar apaixonado por ele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas eram diferentes, também não eram. Sirius e James continuavam a manter um recorde impressionante de detenções, os quatro continuavam reunindo-se na Sala Precisa para estudar Animagia, e continuavam a explorar Hogwarts, anotando cada novo corredor descoberto para acrescentar ao Mapa.

As Luas Cheias iam e vinham, e Sirius estava lá para beijar cada cicatriz, para acariciar os cabelos de Remus quando este estava exausto demais para controlar as lágrimas.

De vez em quando, Sirius passava por Regulus pelos corredores, os dois trocando um rápido olhar antes de se ignorarem. Era melhor assim, Sirius repetia para si mesmo, mesmo que Remus discordasse completamente, incentivando-o a conversar com o irmão.

O corpo de Anthony Barrett, o bruxo sequestrado em Hogsmeade há todos aqueles meses, foi encontrado em abril. Naquela noite, Dumbledore fizera um discurso muito emotivo sobre o valor da vida e assegurou-os de que não havia nenhum perigo aproximando-se de Hogwarts. Mas algo em sua expressão traía suas palavras, e Sirius apertou com mais força a mão de Remus.

Mais tarde, quando os dois espremiam-se na cama, Remus murmurou: "Você lembra daquela noite? Do jeito que a moça da Dedosdemel 'tava falando?"

Sirius concordou – como poderia esquecer?

"Parecia que algo terrível 'tava prestes a acontecer, não parecia?"

"Moony...", disse Sirius, mas parou ao perceber que não tinha ideia do que falar.

"Eu jamais vou deixar nada terrível acontecer nem com você, nem com o Pete ou com o James", Remus garantiu com convicção.

"Claro que não, seu bobo. Nós somos invencíveis", concordou, estalando um beijo em sua têmpora.

"Não, nós não somos", retrucou Remus, delicadamente tirando o braço de Sirius de sua cintura para que pudesse sentar-se em cima dele, uma perna em cada lado de seu tronco. "Mas você e os meninos são as pessoas mais importantes do universo inteiro, e eu vou lutar até o fim por vocês."

Sirius sentiu seu coração apertar. Nunca tinha visto Remus tão sério, com uma expressão preocupada que não combinava nada com seus quinze anos e toda a vida que tinha pela frente.

"Ei, amor...", murmurou, segurando o rosto de Remus entre suas mãos, levemente puxando a cabeça dele em sua direção para que pudesse beijá-lo.

Talvez tudo não fosse exatamente _perfeito_, com os dois sendo tão diferente em tantas coisas, e de vez em quando Sirius realmente achava que Remus iria explodir sua cabeça, e às vezes a tentação de simplesmente incendiar todos os livros do outro, para que ele lhe desse um pouco mais de atenção, era quase irresistível.

Mas de um jeito ou de outro, as coisas funcionavam.

E eles estavam juntos, Sirius repetia para si mesmo, com o mesmo orgulho do primeiro dia. Aquilo era o mais importante.

x

x

x

**N/A: **nesses dias recebi uma review de uma pessoa muito fofa me pedindo para escrever Sirius/Remus e dizendo que gostava do meu Sirius (o que me enche de emoção, porque Sirius sempre me é um mistério). Foi o incentivo que eu precisava para sentar na frente do Word, com uma ideia surgindo tão facilmente que me surpreendeu – plots, por que sempre tão difíceis de aparecerem em minha mente? :( Não que essa fic tenha exatamente um plot, são mais onze mil palavras de S/R sendo bobinhos e fofinhos um com o outro, também conhecido como uma das minhas coisas preferidas do mundo. Pessoa da review, espero que goste do Sirius nessa também. :)


End file.
